


Interclasped.

by aedrienagreste



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Identity Reveal, Slow Burn, bed sharing, early reveal, i have big hopes for this fic lmao!!!, owoooo, prolonged handholding >:3c, rating isnt definite as there may be other scenes..., same goes with violence etc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aedrienagreste/pseuds/aedrienagreste
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have been the best of friends for years, but when a sticky situation arises - everything they know and love will be tested.





	1. Waking up.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've ever written a fanfiction, much less planned one to be veryyyy long. I hope you all sit back and enjoy it with me as much as I do. This story is unbeta'd and usually written on a caffeine fueled terror.  
> Feel free to give constructive criticism, as well as keep up with updates and such on my tumblr (of the same name, aedrienagreste)
> 
> All spelling will be in UK English, Colour as opposed to color, realised opposed to realized etc...  
> The French spelling of names will be used.   
> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug and its characters. I do, however, own this work.

A new school year, lycée loomed over and a light breeze rustled the crisp white shirt Adrien had donned for the day, his blond bangs shorter - a new haircut. It was a bit shorter at the back than he would have liked but thankfully thought it looked good, no one he knew had seen it yet. A new plain school bag weighed him down but the bright morning couldn’t damper his gleaming mood. This morning, for the first in weeks, was rudely awoken by a Nathalie wearing a stern smile and holding a schedule that would crumble most. His best friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Paris’ unbeknownst superhero and love of his life was missing. She had most likely overslept and still burrowed and warm in her loft. The thought of the bakery was making him hungry, maybe he’d go get something to eat and coincidentally wake her up. Adrien stared at his ring and remembered the little creature nestled in his inner pocket. He wished he could be Plagg sometimes. _But then no Marinette_ his brain quipped. Maybe a girl was better than extra sleep and smelly cheese. _Maybe_. He changed his path slightly, the first day back and The Gorilla was all too happy to allow him to venture to Tom and Sabine’s, knowing the joy Adrien felt whenever he was in their warm presence. Marinette hadn’t changed a bit, the stuttering was long gone and she was the light of his life.

She no longer wore her hair in pigtails, thinking them childish and so wore it fashionably styled at her shoulders, always with an accessory. She was the apple of his e-...Adrien’s foot caught on his new shoes, and his face hurtled towards the ground, his hands shot out and blocked the fall, he could feel some small rocks embed and cut. _At least it wasn’t my face_ He mused to himself, a small smile. Nothing could dampen his mood. He was seeing Marinette for the first time in a week! He’d been busy with school prep and his father ordered fashion shoots to start. Jumping up, he unconsciously wiped his hands on his backside and continued down his merry little way.

What would happen if Marinette hadn’t believed him about the gum on her seat? He shuddered, thankful that his luck for one, was lucky.

It was routine in the summer for him to swing by the bakery with a console, bag of games and movies - they’d spent the entire summer together eating treats (his father had scolded him for his weight increase), playing games and laughing alongside each other. He practically lived there, spending more nights there in the summer (sleeping on the chaise of course) more than at the Mansion. He was thankful beyond words towards the Dupain-chengs, he felt that Sabine may have clocked to his issues at home.

It was Marinette’s birthday soon, maybe he’d get her the new PS4…before teasing about her height.

The smell hit him before he entered, Sabine must be making dumplings as the summer had ended...he had to be sure to swipe some before heading up to Marinette’s room. “Good morning!” He announced stepping through the threshold of the bakery, the bell chiming alerting of his presence. “Good morning Sweetheart,” Sabine was in the process of wrapping up an order and flashed him a warm smile, “I heard Marinette bumping around upstairs ten minutes ago - she should be down soon, do you want something to eat while you wait? You can wait in the bakery or head up”

Adrien nodded, “Mmhmm, I’ll just go grab something upstairs.”  
  
He knew her mother would force food upon them if he didn’t accept. Adrien stepped outside with a bag of goodies for their lunch and swung himself around the corner and up into their apartment. The decor was simple but he liked it, it reminded him of the first time he’d been to Marinette’s. Playing video games like Ultimate Mecha Strike 3 and when her parents wouldn’t leave them alone. Don’t forget he was denied food. The blond ran a hand through his hair to let it sit the way he liked. He knew Mari liked it when his hair was messy, she said it made him look more...himself. There was a loud thump and a faint _ouch_ and smirked to himself knowing Marinette had most likely tripped - a daily occurrence.  
  
The bag of food in between his teeth and a firm grip on the ladder to her room he entered cat mode. His hearing becoming more focused and heard Mari slip on her shoes. Adrien tested the ladder and sprung up through the open trap door. “Why good morning princess it is I the cutest guy!” His feet landed lightly on the pink rug and Adrien struck a cheesy pose, his arms flexing and a cheeky grin distorted by the bag of treats. If his clothes weren’t ruffled from his fall earlier, they were now.  
  
An angel greeted him.  
  
“Adrien!” Marinette squealed, brush in hand and half her hair styled, she was propped on her chaise dressed and fresh out a shower.  
“I didn’t think I’d see you this morning!” She laughed at his pose and waved her free hand in motion for him to sit with her. Dropping his stuff clumsily on the group, he strode and threw himself down. Adrien could see her face now up close, the starry freckles had come through nicely and noticed the nice flush settling on her delicate features.  
  
“Yeah...Father was a bit finicky about the details…”He wouldn’t tell her his Father disapproved of his attendance to public school “...but I managed to come to our first day of Lycée! How awesome is it gonna be Mari!” He pumped a fist up, careful not to jostle plagg too much in his pocket.  
  
“Yeah! I can’t wait - Alya texted me saying she was already there with Nino. They’re just waiting for us.” She swept the rest of her hair to the side, clipping in a pretty bow that contracted with her dark hair.  
Eyes narrowing, Marinette stared at him and felt like a deer in the headlights. “You’re hair is shorter!” She immediately reached a hand, abandoning any inhibitions and out and ran her hand through the side of it, feeling the shorter strands through her fingers. It looked good, not too short it couldn’t be styled. Marinette envied his hair care, he must use the finest products available...but some part of her wished it was his natural hair. She mused about how it was in its ‘ _natural_ ’ wild state. She never told Adrien but she loved it styled like this because it reminded her of the other favourite person in her life.

_Chat Noir._

Mari wasn’t saying she loved her partner but deeply cared for him. Her _colourful_ and slightly creepy crush on Adrien had blossomed into something more than she could have ever wished for. Friendship. Marinette wanted to be his friend first and foremost and so, pushed any amorous feelings towards the blond sitting beside her…. Adrien’s breath hitched, she never touched him like this - him being the tactile one. He tried to swallow a purr and... succeeded. Marinette snatched her hand away, realising the implications of her actions and replaced it with a grin. (AN: u kno the one)

“We should head to school.” Standing up she slipped her brush into her bag on the ground before suspending it on her shoulder. Checking her phone was in her back pocket.

Adrien hastily followed.

~~~

Walking briskly down the street - their new school was a 15-minute walk away. Adrien was lagging slightly behind struggling to keep up with Marinette’s unusually fast pace.

“What was that about Mari?” Adrien demanded; trying to coax a reaction out of her - he missed it when she turned red on his behalf. Marinette quipped back a sharp

“Nothing,”, her cheeks puffing.

The smug blond leaned in, “Awh does my little Mare-bear find me hot, I mean who doesn’t? Even Nino sa-” and was silenced by Marinette stopping dead, and spinning on her heels to stare at him.

If Marinette was red before, she was now, her face radiated like Ladybug’s suit. “NO!” Her voice shrill, “you’re not hot stuff you’re just stuff, plain boring stuff!” “Ouch.” looking down at her he flashed a wink, grinning. “Really hurts being called...hot stuff was it?...as opposed to stuff. Don’t think I’ve ever heard hot stuff before.” Marinette let out a groan and picked her pace up, snatching the bag of treats out of Adrien’s hand and ungracefully stuffing a dumpling in her face, hoping she wouldn’t have to talk. Adrien believed that Marinette just found _his father is an international fashion designer and he is the model for said father_ intimidating, he enjoyed teasing her about his looks - occasionally how cute she was at times.

He never thought she meant it in the same way.

When Adrien and Marinette first met, he never in his life dreamt they’d be as close as they are now. He was infatuated with his best friend, the second secret he could never share with Marinette; since their first meeting in College - before he could even comprehend what he felt. Thinking his lust for Ladybug was true love, and how naive he was thinking such. Adrien wished whenever they had that rare, close-moment that he could take it further, igniting the spark he felt between them whenever they touched. Hoping for results. He wished he could take her in his arms and tell her how much she meant to him. He valued their friendship like his ability to become Chat Noir, if not more.

If Marinette only wanted to remain friends in the future...he would be content. After all, if things are meant to be, they will be. Adrien could dream and fantasize about it - his crush consistent more than the changing seasons. Marinette rejecting his flirtations hurt - he knew he only messed around, but some part of him truly believed that she didn’t want that sort of attention from him. He didn’t like rejection, having faced enough of it for anyone in a lifetime, but he continued for the rare moments where her face flushed and she looked genuinely pleased with him. He knew she loved another, but didn’t know _who_. (AN: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))

Adrien never brought it up with her, but he could tell when someone was in love. Hell, he experienced it himself! The way she stared wistfully into space, catching glances in secret and seeing her deep in thought, her cheeks a perfect red and eyes sparkling.

Snapping back to the present Adrien snatched the bag of dumplings, as it were, and stuffed a whole 3 in his mouth - smiling awkwardly.

“I’m jus' messin’ wif you Mmari” swallowing loudly, “I know I’m hot stuff.” Marinette snorted, seemingly recovered from her outburst. Once inside the school, they made their way to the preassigned lockers - lucky they were getting any at all, even more so their's were side by side. He unlocked it with his key, his lucky bracelet sliding down his arm.

“At least it’s only today we’re in school for, I don’t get why they do it like this but it gives us time to recover!” Adrien mused, thinking about his other extracurricular activity that involved him running on rooftops and fighting bad guys.  
  
“True, true” Marinette stuffed her bag into her locker, not taking care - her books already in her arms, alongside an old looking pencil case and a sketchbook.  
  
“Don’t put all your eggs in one basket Adrien,” His heart fluttered at hearing his name, “we might end up with SO much homework that we’re practically grounded.” “Well if we do, we can just do it tonight and that means we have the whole weekend to chill,” Adrien knew he would get loads, after all, he was taking his baccalaureate, maths and science. Mari might, he’d heard the art tutor at this particular Lycee was strict, but fair.  
  
“First one done gets first pick in UM3?”  
  
“Deal!”  
  
He swung his arm around her and led her to the few classes they shared together - English. Secretly thrilled by the contact.

~~~~

Adrien was the first one in the cafeteria, bringing a Father Approved™ all greens lunch, he was thankful for Sabine’s filling dumplings, classes had lasted longer than expected.

He hoped Marinette had brought spares. Like she usually did. Alya and Nino were walking towards them, laughing about something and spotted Marinette lagging behind, looking exhausted, carrying a filled container of food.

Adrien leaned back, looking at her from the corner of his eye and noticed Alya had shot him a knowing look while nodding her head at something Nino said.

He never got the chance to greet them before a screech permeated the lunch hall.


	2. Sticky situation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sticky situation that tests Chat Noir and Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a battle scene so please excuse that it's kinda...short lmao. It took me forever to come up with an akuma that would fit in with the story.  
> Anyway here's another chapter by popular demand!  
> It means so much to me that you're all already enjoying this story!

To say the least that Marinette was startled was an exaggeration, completely shocked by the scream that now rang in her ears. So much for no akuma attacks on the first day. Marinette just wanted to sit and eat her lunch - share the ‘extras’ her mum had packed (Marinette put them in herself) and mingle with her best friends. Marinette slammed her tray down, making eye contact with Adrien at the other side of the room who was in the process of getting out his chair, and grabbed Alya and Nino’s arms. She knew Adrien would be alright, and Ladybug would soon appear.

 

“We need to get out of here!” She ran, pulling the two alongside her.

“What about Adrien?” Nino demanded, not wanting his BFF left behind. There was no arguing with Mari when she was like this. “He’s still back there!”

  
  


A girl’s voice screamed, “I’M THE LOVE-REAPER AND EVERYONE WILL BOW TO MY RATH AND STAY WITH ONE ANOTHER!”.

Love-Reaper was a girl Marinette knew as Amy, she had been seeing a boy who Marinette didn’t think suit her. He wasn’t nice - playing with her feelings as if she were some marionette. The hero presumed that Amy had been dumped by this boy, after taking what he wanted and in turn, became akumatised. 

It was heartbreaking.

 

Marinette ran out of the building with Nino and Alya clutched in hand, holding onto them before a stampede of people separated them. Perfect for a getaway to transform.

“Tikki we need to out of here!” she whispered to her coat, knowing the little bug was awake. 

Darting around looking for an exit, and spotted a waver in the crowd, if only she could just squeeze through…even for a second to transform.

 

Chat Noir grabbed her and hooked his other around her waist (something he could never do in person),   she was quickly halted towards the sky, seated in his lap, his legs strong underneath her. Not that Marinette noticed. (AN: >:3c) 

“Afternoon Princess!” He beamed, “how ‘bout we get outta here?”. She could see Alya’s bouncy hair, and how she wore a scowl that would pale even Hawkmoth. It was clear Chat Noir had some sort of favouritism over her. Marinette would be hounded with questions when this was over. 

  
  


“Minou, you need to let me down people are staring,” She pushed his face away, “ I need to get back, my best friend is still back there and if anyone needs your help, it’s him.” Marinette couldn’t read the peculiar expression that flashed across his face, quickly regaining his flirtatious smoulder.  

Chat Noir leaned his face on his hand, blowing some hair out of his face, “Not yet, there’s an akuma in there, _he_ will be fine. I need to get _you_ away so Ladybug and _I_ can deal with this.” 

 

‘ _Ladybug won’t show up if I’m seated here._ ’ She thought to herself.

 

“Chat, I need down - pinky swear I won’t go back in but promise you’ll go back and make sure he’s okay.” She urged him, pointing to the rooftop to drop her down on, “I’ll be safe there, so far the battle stays secluded to the cafeteria.”

 

Adrien looked at her, eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration, debating if he should leave her alone. He _did_ need to stop Love-Reaper before anything got worse. He didn’t know what the Akuma’s powers were and hoped it’d be one of the easy purifications. 

“Right, fine. I’ll take you to the roof but do not move Mari..nette.” He motioned for her to get into his arms, and vaulted them towards the roof with such strength, giving Olympic athletes a run for their money. She was very soft, and her perfume was light and sweet, his heightened senses appreciating it _more._

With a quick salute and a double barrel roll, Chat Noir vaulted off the roof and out of sight.

Whispering the magical words “Tikki, Transform me!” Marinette’s civilian form melted away in glitter to  reveal Ladybug, Paris’ beloved hero. She hooked her yo-yo on the escape route and abseiled down the bottom of the school, quickly leaping over scared students and teachers alike, until she made it into the cafeteria - seeing _her kitty_ had already managed to reach it in time to do some crowd control. 

“What’s the deal!?” She shouted across to him.

“She’s been dumped, I dunno LB, it’s hard to tell what her power is. I think the akuma is in the bracelet - that’s where the...the beams are coming from.” Chat jumped backwards, narrowly dodging what would have been a hard punch to the chest.

Ladybug nodded and somersaulted towards the distressed girl, who was firing shots left, right and centre. Careful to avoid the beams of pink, Ladybug hooked her yo-yo around Love-Reaper’s left arm, trying to dislodge the gun-type weapon from her until it clicked that it was practically welded to her arm like with Riposte. 

 

She shivered. Riposte had nearly cut Adrien in half.

 

She shot him a look that said _“I’ll go for the bracelet and you distract”_ , knowing they worked in perfect sync. She tried what happened with Mr Pigeon, and slung her yoyo around Love-Reapers leg, sliding under, hoping to topple them. It didn’t work, rather, in slow motion, she witnessed the akuma slinging her heavy gun towards her and shoot at her. Chat Noir jumped in front of her, grabbing Ladybug off of the ground and jumping slightly further away. He was surrounded by a slight pink glow. Marinette thought her eyes were playing tricks on her.  

 

“Are you alright My Lady!?” He leaned in, swiftly inspecting her for any damage. 

“Put me down!” They needed to stop this akuma, guns were dangerous. Especially since she didn’t know what they did. 

“I did!” He moaned back, having settled her beside him quickly after being satisfied that Ladybug hadn’t sustained any damage. He let out a breath, realising he’d been holding it in. 

 

Pleased that neither of them had been injured in the hurried encounter, they both set to action against Love-Reaper. 

 

~~~

A flash of white.

“Bye bye little butterfly!” 

Marinette watched the near translucent insect fly away. Happy their day’s work was done. Miraculous Ladybug had cleared any damage to the building and put things back to how they were. She walked over to the stunned victim, kneeling down and handing her the repaired bracelet - engraved it read ‘ _All my love xxx_ ’. 

“Don’t let someone like that beat you down, you’re worth more than him.” She patted Amy on the shoulder, letting the girl’s friend take her away.

 

“We still have some time left, wanna chill before we go our respective ways, My Lady?”

Marinette nodded. Following him up to the rooftop, she could see him briefly pausing to wonder where Marinette was. She smirked.

 

“I think that was a fight well-done!” She reached her hand out, for a high five. 

_“Bien joué!”_ They harmonised, a satisfying smack.

“We shoul- Chat you can let go of my hand now.” She pulled away from him, failing. “C’mon this isn’t funny.”

“Ladybug I swear I’m trying, cat’s honour.” He showed her by yanking his hand towards himself, only to pull Marinette headfirst into his chest. _Ouch._

“Why aren’t _you_ letting go, LB?” 

“I’M TRYING,” she tugged her right hand, which was still holding her yo-yo. Only to pull his left hand up. “IT’S NOT WORKING!”

“What is happening!?” They yelled at each other.

“Okay okay calm down…” Marinette muttered to herself. Surely there was an explanation for this. Thinking back to the events of the fight.

“Chat...did you get hit by the gun, is what this is?” She asked, looking up at him with desperate eyes. “I’ve only got a minute left before I change back.” The beeping of her earrings grounding her statement. 

 

“I think…” Chat Noir gulped, squeezing her hand.

 

“I think we’re stuck together.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this chapter is kinda short but i needed it as filler to prep for the LONG chapter that happens next update. I hope you all understand!   
> Till next time!  
> aedrienagreste.


	3. Hey all!

AN: Just an update as to why I haven't updated in 2 weeks - my coursework is extremely HEAVY on me atm, and I'm trying my best to keep on top of it. On the other hand, I have a chest infection that's knocked me sideways and won't go away - don't worry, I'm not abandoning this story and I truly want you all you love it as much as I love the story!

Next time you get "updated", it WILL be the new chapter which is around 600 words written...outta like...3000. It's a long one. (y'all i see some put 10000 word chapters n im like...bruh...) I hope to get the new chapter out within a week, at the most. 

I wish you all Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!!!!  
\- aedrienagreste xxxx <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> And so the plot thickens...slightly.


End file.
